kamigami_no_asobi_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tsukito Totsuka
Tsukito Totsuka (戸 塚 月 人''Totsuka Tsukito'' ) jest japońskim bogiem Księżyca i jedną z głównych postaci Kamigami no Asobi. ☀ Wygląd Tsukito ma długie do ramion fioletowe włosy i bursztynowe oczy. Jego szkolny mundurek składa się z białej marynarki ze złotym haftem, białej koszuli i niebieskiego krawatu. Ma również czarnoszarą kamizelkę i czarny pas ze słońcem, które jest klamrą pasa. Jego spodnie są szare, a buty białe. W swojej formie bóstwa Tsukito nosi złoto czarny strój z epoki Heian, złoty diadem z dwiema białymi wstążkami po bokach oraz białą wstęgę która służy mu za pas. ☀ Osobowość To młody chłopak, który wydaje się fajny, jednak nie interesuje się niczym i rzadko pokazuje emocje, lecz jest odpowiedzialny i ma poczucie obowiązku. Mimo że jest osobą nietowarzyską, zawsze jakoś angażuje się w kłopoty Apollona i zostaje wciągnięty w ten problem. Postrzega szkołę jako kolejne zadanie i stara się je wykonać bez angażowania się emocjonalnie. Lubi patrzeć na Księżyc, ponieważ jest jego bogiem. Nie jest zbyt ekspresyjny ani emocjonalny, a mimo to pokazał, że przynajmniej uśmiecha się do Yui. ☀ Historia Podobnie jak jego bracia, Tsukito narodził się z obmycia Izanagi w wodach Yomi. Nic o nim nie zostało ujawnione, z wyjątkiem tego, że udało mu się uspokoić szał Takeru i w pewnym momencie otrzymał od niego uroczego królika. ☀ Relacje Takeru Tsukito wydaje się mieć bliski związek z bratem i często widuje się go obok niego, gdziekolwiek się znajdują. Yui Z początku Tsukito tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego związku z Yui, widząc ją tylko jako sposób na ukończenie tego, co uważał za swoją misję czyli ukończenie akademii. Ponieważ była człowiekiem, a zatem rozumiała ludzi i ich sposoby, miał zwyczaj robienia notatek o wszystkim, o czym mówiła. W anime, jego związek z nią tak naprawdę nie zaczął się aż do 6 odcinka, kiedy Loki związał ich razem za pomocą pierścieni kochanków. Tsukito zaakceptował to jako swoją nową misję i zaczął uczyć się, jak być parą, choć nie rozumiał znaczenia takich działań i reakcji. Podczas wspólnego spędzania czasu, Yui próbowała go przekonać, że są rzeczy, które zostały zrobione dla zabawy. Podczas gdy on powiedział, że nie rozumiał, tego co ona mówi, to jednak z jakiegoś powodu wszystko było lepiej z przyjaciółmi. Po tym pozostaje w dużej mierze niezmieniony, pozostaje analityczny i stoicki, ale zaczyna wykazywać niewielkie emocje, głównie przez wyraz oczu. Zaczyna też żywić uczucia do niej. Niejednokrotnie uśmiecha w kierunku Yui i ma tendencję do zauważania, kiedy jest nieobecna. Pokazuje także lekki cień zazdrości w odcinku 10, chcąc zagrać księcia, gdy ogłoszono, że na końcu poślubi Yui, dodatkowo nazwał to atrakcyjną rolą. W finale anime zanim użyje swoich mocy wraz z innymi bóstwami, by ją uratować i odesłać do domu mówi Yui, że nigdy nie zapomni tego czego go nauczyła. Później widzimy go ze wszystkimi, proszącymi Yui, by wróciła i kontynuowała nauczanie ich, ponieważ nie chcą nikogo innego. Zarówno w grze, jak i anime, po spędzeniu większej ilości czasu z Yui, staje się bardziej otwarty i pokazuje więcej ekspresji. ☀ Ciekawostki * Jeśli nie ma nic do zrobienia, natychmiast zasypia. * Nie interesuje się jedzeniem i czasami chodził głodny. * Ma królika o imieniu Usamaro, nazwanego przez Takeru. Wspomina się również, że ma inne nienazwane zwierzaki poza królikiem. * Jego ogranicznikiem jest ametystowa bransoletka na prawej ręce. * Jego nazwisko pochodzi od Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, legendarnego miecza Susanoo. Kategoria:Japoński Bóg Kategoria:Bóg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Gra